Finally
by Lunakatsuma
Summary: Once Hibari returns to his appropriate time with everyone else, he heads up to the surface to have a well-deserved reunion with his boss and lover, Tsunayoshi. At first, Hibari only intends to spar with his boss and begin living life the way they used to, but dams end up breaking and he finds himself revealing something he would rather have kept inside. Set TYL! 1827


**Luna: Happy 9/9! ^_^ I heard from someone that 9/9 was 1827 day, so I wrote this accordingly. You know, 1 + 8 = 9, 2 + 7 = 9? Well, even if it's **_**not **_**1827 day, enjoy the fanfic! It's a short, fluffy oneshot- because seriously, we need more fluff in the fanfiction world! This fanfic is actually TYL!18TYL!27. It takes place at the time Tsuna and the others go back to their time and their futures selves come back to **_**their **_**proper time.**

**Hibari **_**may **_**seem a little OOC, but if you think about it for a bit, what he says and does makes sense. And I refer to Tsuna as 'Tsunayoshi' here because it's somewhat Hibari's POV, and that's what he calls him. He never calls Tsuna 'Tsuna'.**

**Thanks to **Exile Wrath **for helping me brainstorm and giving me the title! Check out their fanfics while you have the time- their writing is just fantastic. Also, if you have a need of a plotbunny, they've got you covered. They've got plenty…**

**TYL!Hibari: (DISCLAIMER) Hn. Luna does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or any of its characters.**

* * *

Hibari blinked to handle the change in his surroundings. Last thing he remembered, he had been fighting the Phantom Knight with his remaining time of-

"Welcome back!"

The skylark's thoughts were interrupted by a voice. He turned, irritated, to see Irie Shoichi with his back to him. The orange-haired male was looking at a row of babies. _The Arcobaleno have been revived…?_

"We shook up the earth a bit, but everything worked," the blond Arcobaleno, Colonnello, stated with a smile on his small face.

"That's great!" Shoichi exclaimed, looking very relieved. "Good work!"

"And we left a little present for all their hard work," Colonnello continued with a grin. "I'm sure they'll be surprised, kora."

The Mist Arcobaleno turned to look at the Rain. "I can't believe we did all that for no pay," he remarked nonchalantly.

"That was nothing for me," Verde commented with a slight bragging tone to his voice.

"Well," Colonnello interjected, "the kids have gone back to their time, and these guys have woken up."

The Foundation leader's eye twitched when he realized that he was part of a rather large crowd of people, but he restrained himself due to the special circumstances. A smirk stretched over his handsome features as he realized what had happened. The plan had worked. Tsunayoshi's plan had _worked_.

Speaking of which…

"By the way…" Gokudera Hayato muttered.

"Where's Tsuna?" Yamamoto Takeshi finished.

"Ah, he already went up to the surface," Shoichi answered quickly.

At that, Hibari stopped trying to hold himself back from biting everyone to death and rapidly crossed the room in large strides. Right before he reached the door, Gokudera shouted, "Oi! Hibari! Where are you going?"

Hibari looked back for a moment and replied shortly, "Up." Then he left.

* * *

By the time Hibari reached the coffin's clearing, he could see a familiar brunette step up to his very own coffin. The skylark's eyes widened; even though he had known that Tsunayoshi would be awake and well, to see his lover standing right before his eyes was just…

Then caramel eyes met stormy gray, and Tsunayoshi smiled. "Kyoya…"

Hibari regained his composure as he moved so that he was right in front of the mafia boss. Tsunayoshi hadn't grown or shrunk an inch during his suspended state; he was still three inches shorter than Hibari.

Tsunayoshi stared up at his Cloud Guardian and, if it was even possible, his smile grew brighter. "Kyoya…" he repeated.

The edges of Hibari's mouth curved slightly upwards. "Hn." He whipped out his tonfa and settled into a battle stance in a flash. "Fight me, omnivore."

Tsunayoshi blinked before exclaiming in a panicked voice, "Ky-Kyoya! Hold on a sec-"

Hibari lunged forward and aimed his tonfa at Tsunayoshi's gut before the brunette could finish what he had been saying. The Vongola Decimo tried to move out of the way, and although he succeeded, he ended up tripping and falling on his bottom. "Ite…" Tsunayoshi winced.

Hibari looked at the other male disapprovingly. "You might be demoted to an herbivore again if you continue to be like this. What happened?"

"I tried telling you, Kyoya," Tsunayoshi sighed, scratching the back of his head. "I was lying in a coffin for an unhealthy amount of time. My body is stiff and cramped; I can't fight in this condition."

"Hn."

Tsunayoshi sighed again. "Why are you so eager to fight me anyway, Kyoya?"

"Because your younger self was a dull opponent, and…" Hibari trailed off uncharacteristically, not knowing how to say what he wanted to. He paused and studied every feature of his beloved Tsunayoshi, taking in everything that he hadn't seen for so long. At that moment, it was as if a dam inside of him broke down, and the water all came rushing through. He blurted out his feelings despite trying to build the dam back up again.

* * *

"_I missed you. I missed you so much that my heart ached every day. No matter how many times I looked at the younger you, talked with the younger you, _fought _the younger you… I still missed you. I missed you and everything we did together… so, so much…"_

* * *

Hibari shut himself up before he said any more, and Tsunayoshi's eyes widened at the unexpected revelation. Hibari's cheeks turned slightly red in embarrassment as he pointedly looked the other way and held out a hand to the fallen brunette. "Hurry up and stand, omnivore," Hibari snapped awkwardly. "How long do you intend to sit there?"

Tsunayoshi blinked before lowering his head, his face darkened and hidden by his bangs. He reached for Hibari's hand, clasped it firmly with his own-

-and yanked the skylark's arm, making Hibari stumble and fall on top of him. The Cloud Guardian quickly moved himself so that he wasn't squashing Tsunayoshi and stated sharply, "Omnivore, what-"

Hibari stopped short. Tsunayoshi had grabbed the former prefect's suit with both hands and was starting to cry into it. Hibari cautiously went into a kneeling position and Tsunayoshi mimicked him, not taking his face off of Hibari's chest for one second as he did so. Hibari raked his hand through his lover's gravity-defying hair comfortingly.

"K-Kyoya…" Tsunayoshi sobbed, soaking Hibari's suit with his numerous tears. "I-I'm s-s-so sorry f-for leav-leaving you… I'm b-back now, so pl-please d-don't be s-s-sad any-more-" He tore his face away from Hibari's suit, showing the black-haired male his brown, tear-filled eyes. "I'm back, Kyoya! I'm back!" he cried.

At this, Hibari wrapped his arms around the brunette, tucked his head over the crook of Tsunayoshi's shoulder, and squeezed him gently. Although Tsunayoshi couldn't see it, Hibari's gaze was soft as he murmured, "And I will never let you go again… Tsunayoshi."

* * *

"_I'm back, Kyoya…"_

"_It's about time, Tsunayoshi…"_

"_Finally, we're together again. And this time, nothing will tear us apart."_

* * *

**Luna: O_O I think this fanfic might have progressed a bit too quickly… and it's so… **_**fluffy**_**!**

**Kyoya Fem Hibari: Hn. **

**Luna: H-hey! What are you doing here?**

**Kyoya Fem Hibari: I have the freedom to invade your A/Ns just as much as you do.**

**Luna: They're mine, so I've not **_**invading **_**them… T_T**

**Kyoya Fem Hibari: Then neither am I, because I'm you.**

**Luna: …**

**Kyoya Fem Hibari *smirks***

**Luna: And people think it's weird when I talk/argue to myself… -_-' Anyway, happy 9/9 and 1827 day! Please review! All criticism is welcomed! *reads fanfic over again* Ah, the wonders of fluff…**


End file.
